clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dot
:Were you looking for the newspaper game? '''Dot', a.k.a Agent D, (full name "Dot the Disguise Gal") is a constant character in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force for Nintendo DS and an EPF agent. You meet her in the first mission of the DS game and she guides you along the rest of the game. She is an Elite Penguin Force Agent. She wears the color Purple and wears a blond wig. She always wears a lilac coat. She is really good in her disguises, as her name says. She appears disguised in two missions: in the first mission, she was hiding in many disguises such as a mailbox, Inner Tubes and a barrel. In the second one, she is disguised as a snowman, because she wanted to catch the Snowman Thief, which didn't exist. In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force for Nintendo DS, Dot gives you the key to the Puffle Training Room when you use a pin to solve a puzzle after you meet her in the Command Room which comes after collecting all the map pieces. Dot is also seen in the mission called The Veggie Villain, which was her first online appearance. In the Mission, she appears coming out of the Command Room in the HQ after the color puzzle on the door is completed. In the second game, Dot appears as more as a friend to the player, in comparison to the original where she is a mentor. Dot seemed to completely change her clothes in "The Veggie Villain" and Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. Dot is the Stealth Lead, as stated in some field ops. One other thing to note is that there was a Beta tester named Dot but since Club Penguin updated, Dot's name got changed to her id which allowed Club Penguin to use Dot as a character on Club Penguin. Like PH, she must have an Australian background, as she says "G'day mate!" Physical Appearance Original Originally, Dot had blonde straight hair that curled at the end. She wore a simple purple trench coat and a purple scarf. She had no eyelashes. 2010-2012 Dot received a new look in PSA Mission 11: The Veggie Villain. She wore a new purple trench coat and a skirt. Beneath it she had a black dress shirt and a blue tie. She received a pair of unworn sunglasses perched in her hair, which was also given a new look. She gained a utility belt with gold rings of an unknown purpose, as well as a small bag. 2013 In 2013, Dot's shirt, belt, and tie were replaced with a singular black dress beneath her trenchcoat, which became noticeably shortened. Her glasses were squared off, and she was given a small purse. Her hair was given more curls. Personality Dot's personality and position have changed since her introduction in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. Although she originally appears as an EPF-female counterpart to G, going so far as being known as D for the first part of the game, she has evolved into more of a regular EPF agent. Her cheery personality from the game has also changed into more of a focused agent personality, similar but not quite as extreme as that of Jet Pack Guy. Recently, she has been playing less of a role in the EPF as most of her jobs have been given to Gary, possibly due to his being more known. Appearances *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force'' for Nintendo DS. *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge'' for Nintendo DS. *At the end of Mission 11, she appears coming out of the Command Room in the HQ after the color puzzle is complete, and out of the sports shop after it was just destroyed. *In several levels of System Defender. *The last page of the Yearbook 2011-2012. *Dot is mostly likely to be the next mascot because of how she was the only mascot that you can't meet at the end of the Yearbook 2011-2012. *She was frozen in the Central Command Room during Operation: Blackout alongside Gary the Gadget Guy, Rookie, Aunt Arctic, and Jet Pack Guy. *She appeared in the November 28, 2013 issue of Club Penguin Times, and wrote what she overheard from the conversation between Herbert P. Bear and Klutzy. *She appeared on the WaddleOn: Sidekick Search with the disguise of cactus. Trivia *Dot and Cadence both have the same eyelashes (the exception to this is that in the online Club Penguin, she does not appear with eyelashes, only on the Nintendo DS games). *Dot was the name of a beta tester, but the name was changed to the penguin ID due to the fact that it had three letters. *She is revealed to be friends with the Dancing Penguin, since she gives you a gift at the end of the last mission if you help the Dancing Penguin. *Dot's hair might have originally been black instead of blonde, because in some mission icons and a page in the manual for Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, she is shown with black hair. Her hair color probably was changed before Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force was finished. *Dot the Disguise Gal originally appeared in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force with a different outfit, (as seen in picture #1) but was changed later by the Club Penguin Team. * She can be added via a Glitch , but she will show up as a Blue Penguin, and the Player card will never load. *In The Veggie Villain, Dot often calls the agent (you) "Ace". *She's not the Director because in The Veggie Villain she is in Gary's side when the Director phoned him *Some users refer her as Dot the Disguise Dame. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, they changed Dot's animation. *If you try to add Dot to your friends list, after the 2011 update, a message will say "Dot is trying out new disguises. To add her as a friend, you must meet her on the island. This could mean she could be meetable in the future. *At the end of the new 2011-2012 Yearbook, where it shows all of the mascots, it shows Dot and her signature, who has never been seen before waddling around the island.She was thought to be the director for a short time,but Aunt Arctic was confirmed the director. *"She is the most likely to go around unnoticed. On purpose."-The 2011-2012 Yearbook. *She is not The Director of The EPF although in Yearbook 2011-2012, when hovering the word 'unnoticed', the Director is shown. *On the Fun-Stuff there would be a poll where you decide which is the next EPF meetable penguin and Dot was in third place. Gallery In Game File:Dot_Sprite.png| Dot's in-game sprite for Operation: Blackout (Not Mascot) File:Sys_Dot.png|System Defender Sprite File:Message_Sprites-_Dot.png|Dot's Spy Phone Message Sprite (as of April 2013) File:Small Cactus.PNG|Dot's sprite in WaddleOn: Sidekick Search Appearance File:Dot.png|Dot (In her first outfit) in a barrel located in the Lighthouse, as seen in the first mission of Elite Penguin Force. File:Dot_Pumpkin_Yearbook_1112.png|Dot wearing the Pumpkin Head. File:Dot Spy Gadget.PNG|Dot using her Spy Gadget in her new outfit. DotQ11sV.png|As seen on mission 11 123kitten1dotinyearbook.png|Dot in the year book Frozen Dot.png|Picture of Dot captured by Herbert P. Bear. FirstImageDotNoHQ.png|Dot's first official artwork. Agent_dot.png Toy Versions File:Dot_toy.jpg|The Dot plush toy. File:Dotseries10.jpeg|The Mix & Match version. EPF Messages Dot Feb 21 Message.png|Dot's EPF Message from February 21, 2013 a message.PNG|Dot's message at the end of a Field-Op adventure. dot.PNG|Dot's spy phone message from May 30, 2013. dot2.PNG|Dot's spy phone message from April 25, 2013. September 12 dot epf message.png|Dot's Spy Phone message from September 12, 2013 Messagedotepfnov.png|Dot's spy phone message from November 1, 2013 Others Dot Signature.png|Dot's signature. AddDot.png|A message when you search "Dot" in the friend list, it says "Dot is trying out new disguise, to add her as a friend, you must meet her on the island. This could hint to her being a possible mascot, as she is currently not meetable. DotExposed.png|Dot, the not-so-secret-now agent. Cpt416secretspop-up.PNG|The Secrets Popup of Club Penguin Times Issue #416, written by Dot. Category:Elite Agents Category:DS Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Category:Agents